


Lost

by Rivulet027



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Ahsoka - E. K. Johnston
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Bill asks Ahsoka to help her find the Doctor.





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Star Wars or Doctor Who. Neither is my toy box and I'm merely playing.

Ashoka tilts her head as she listens to Bill describe the friend she’s been separated from.

“It sounds like trouble finds him,” she comments as she slowly takes Bill in. 

“And then we’ll go running towards it,” Bill acknowledges.

Ashoka takes Bill’s hand, intertwines their fingers, explaining, “It’s a busy space port.”

Their eyes meet briefly. Bill’s smile is hopeful, yet flirty.

Ashoka returns the smile, then takes a chance. “Once we find your friend, I’d like to buy you dinner.”

“I’d love to have dinner with you!”

They begin to roam the space port together, looking for Bill’s friend.


End file.
